


Last (free) Will and (new) Testament

by sapphireswimming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Family, Gen, Gen Work, Hospitals, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: There was no choice. There was no other option. And Dean was going to die.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Last (free) Will and (new) Testament

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9920791/1/Wingtips

"We still have options," Sam said, pleading with Dean for it to be true.

But his older brother shook his head as much as he was able to do around the tubes hooking him up to the beeping machine beside him. "What options?" he asked. "We've got burial or cremation."

Which, for a hunter's family, of course, is no option at all. Every soldier who fell in this war was burned so they couldn't come back as ghosts that knew the tricks of the trade. The Winchesters had long since known that they would follow in Mary's footsteps, leaving behind a headstone marking nothing but an empty casket or a handful of ashes.

Even with that knowledge, Dean's words came like a punch to Sam's gut. The way they cut so easily through the façade he was desperately trying to maintain, that they could do this, that he could save him, that they could actually be brothers now that they were finally learning how to do it again.

But no, here was Dean, trying to make light of the fact that he's dying even while hammering the point home. The quip was supposed to make Sam smirk, just the tiniest bit in this dismal room, but was actually a testament to the fact that there were no options.

There just weren't. And Dean was going to die like this.


End file.
